Norn9 ~Norn + Nonette~ Last Era
Norn9 〜Norn + Nonette〜 Last Era (ノルン+ノネット　ラストイーラ Norun+Nonetto Rasutoīra) is a fan-disk of Norn9 〜Norn + Nonette〜 which contains 4 different sections, Prelude, Fuga, Concerto, and Fantasia. The planned release date was supposedly on March 19, 2015 but was moved to April 2, 2015. Characters Note: The following are the characters that '''only appeared in Last Era'.'' Kazuha Kagami (加賀見 和葉 Kagami Kazuha) † Age: 14 Seiyuu: Miho Arakawa She is Itsuki's little sister. His ability to manipulate dreams was originally hers but she passed it on to him before her death. Before she died, Motohisa would visit him and ended up falling for him despite the fact she knows he is only after her ability. Motohisa Tōya (遠矢 基久 Tōya Motohisa) Age: 39 Height: 184cm Seiyuu: Yōji Ueda He is Masamune's relative and Kazuha's love interest. He works for 'the World' although it is revealed that he wanted revenge and planned to destroy it from within. Nagisa Totonose (柚木 涼香 Totonose Nagisa) Age: 27 Height: 170cm Seiyuu: Ryōka Yuzuki She is revealed to be Natsuhiko's older sister. He states the he hates her because she is siding with 'the World.' Yahiro Saishō (西所 弥広 Saishō Yahiro) Age: 22 Height: 178cm Seiyuu: Yuichi Nakamura In the past, Heishi was adopted by a group of performers and treats him like a brother. In the group, Yahiro goes by the name Seiji. Yahiro is later revealed to be working for the world. Sections 'Prelude' (前奏曲 Zensoukyoku) The prelude is the intro of how everyone came to the ship. Only Masamune is available when you first play, but he unlocks Kakeru which unlocks Sakuya which unlocks Natsuhiko, and so on. When you have reached Heishi, you are finished and it unlocks the other sections, Concerto, Fuga and Fantasia. 'Concerto' (協奏曲 Kyousoukyoku) Sun Concerto Even though it’s not a special day, the morning that welcomes you and your boyfriend is filled with the greatest happiness. Nothing could possibly change this specialness. This is a story written about you and your beloved boyfriend’s day-to-day life. Moonlight Concerto A problem that arises between you and your sweetheart after becoming a couple… This has something to do with his past. This is a story about fastening the traces of the past, present and future together. 'Fuga' (遁走曲 Tonsoukyoku) There are 4 chapters in each character's Fuga, it is a summarized version of the original game from the male’s perspective. The meaning of that kiss and embrace on that day… The feelings he had hidden in the innermost depths of his heart had unveiled. This is the original story told from his perspective. 'Fantasia' (幻想曲 Gensoukyoku) It is a bonus omake with the characters turning into chibi. What if the girls’ love had never blossomed? This is a “what if?” story written about a single scene from a certain trip… A certain incident that had occurred in the real world and the dream world causes chaos aboard Norn. The Norn members had all become small in the dream world. They thought Itsuki was behind this, but apparently, this wasn’t the case. “Even though we’ve become small… If it’s only in the dream world, it shouldn’t be an issue.” That’s what everybody thought… However, problems also gradually arose in the real world. Finally not being able to endure this situation, they all use Heishi and Itsuki’s abilities to gather together. Theme Songs Foe, by Nagi Yanagi (Norn9 Last Era OP) Skyscape, by Nagi Yanagi (Norn 9 Last Era ED) Category:PS Vita Category:Otome Games